He Fought For Me
by Bitterestt
Summary: Cardverse! AU. The prophecy would always come true- the Devil would incarnate each time stronger, until the last one destined to fall- for an angel. Teiko would then be split- Hearts, Spades, Clubs & Diamonds; Wishes were granted, prices to pay. A certain 6 were selected; The game was set. Was all fair in love and war? ImaHan, NijiHai, AoKi, KagaKuro, MidoTaka, AkaFuri, MuraHimu!
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys!:) so i recently thought this, don't worry its only the prologue! imahana needs more love! Enjoy!;)

Ominous black clouds filled the sky, with thunder rumbling in the distance and lightning flashing incessantly. Hanamiya Makoto sought shelter atop a lush tree in a forest on the desolate borders of Teiko, folding his black, rough yet leathery broad wings . They had a similar exoskeleton as to one of a bat, but they had a thick outlining frame, like clavicles jutting out from one's neck. The tip of each wing held a pitch black spike, razor-like and akin to a shark's tooth.

At the snap of his fingers, large drops of rain pelted from the dark grey sky. He could hear people shrieking and groaning about the rain.  
"I already warned you with the skies. Foolish people," he muttered.  
For here in his 'save haven', Hanamiya had put up a transparent sphere of protection encasing the forest. Thus he was thoroughly covered; He would be the one in control.  
He often resided here, watching the people like a scavenger eyeing its prey, and watching the world go by.

The nervous muttering and distant mumbling of the people were getting on his nerves. He wasn't too pleased- this wasn't the first time his sharp senses had picked up these nonsensical chatter.  
"This will teach them to shut up," he added maliciously, grinning maniacally. At the snap of his fingers, twice the amount of rain fell from the skies above. He contentedly closed his eyes, preparing to nap.

This was his usual routine (this time round a milder version), and being a sadistic villian was the number one item on his to-do list.

"Um, e-excuse me?"

Hanamiya opened a bleary eye, and half-awoke to the pitter pattering of his self provoked. Who dared to disturb the Devil? A species superior to them, _homosapiens, _he silently scoffed. How dare this _thing,_ this- what? _Boy_?

A soaked boy who wore glasses shivered, displaying himself to the Devil without any knowledge. It was dark, and therefore the boy couldn't see very well.

Hanamiya hopped down from his nest, and the loud _fwoop_ from his wings caused the shivering boy to open his mouth in shock. _That was unexpected. What an interesting change of events._

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Hanamiya tried not to growl.

Apparently the boy wasn't afraid of him, like all the others were.  
"Um, t-there didn't seem to be a-any rain here so-" the boy trailed off.  
"It's cold.." he mustered.

Hanamiya sighed. Why was he giving in? Since when did the Devil spare his subjects? He snapped his fingers and permitted the rain to stop. What a pity. _I'll carry on toying with you peasants tomorrow._

"What's your name?" He asked, whilst blowing some shiny black dust at the little boy, who seemed to be fascinated by the "glitter"; it was wrapped around the little boy in the form of a black towel, drying and keeping him warm.

The skies had clearly brightened now. Both parties could see each other clearer. '_I like him._' was the first thought that shot through each of their minds.

"It's Imayoshi, I- Imayoshi Shouichi." The boy smiled a somewhat sinister smirk, and Hanamiya took an instant liking to him, a rare occurrence.

"I created the force field here. You must have quite a strong mental capacity to pass through," he mused.

"So you're special," Imayoshi uttered._I want to know more. _  
"You know magic!"

"Excuse me?" Hanamiya questioned. "You're talking to the _Devil_ here." He shot Imayoshi a curious glare, walking closer one step with each word.  
"First things first. How dare you step foot into _my _forest?"

Imayoshi's mouth hung agape. _So that's what He was?_  
"O-oh. I'm sorry, I-" Hanamiya's wings had fully spanned, and now they draped past the boy, trapping him face to face with the Devil, like a black velvet curtain surrounding the two of them.

"Already trying to escape, little Imayoshi?" The wings tightened to close up the space between them, forcing Imayoshi closer.  
"Scared?" The Devil said, gritting his teeth. "Nobody escapes _me._"

Imayoshi just let out a small smile. _Whoa, I- This guy is so cool._  
"Damn. Devil or not, your wings are just as beautiful," he adeptly answered. Like predicted, Hanamiya let down his guard, wings drooping a little. _Did he just call me- a monster- beautiful?_  
Just as Imayoshi reached out to trace the harshly emerged wings, his finger accidentally graced past the spear like edge.  
"Ah!" His finger was bleeding.

Hanamiya retracted is wings at once, grabbing the boy's hand forcefully. _Oh no. What have I done?_  
Then, he did something unexpected. He licked it. Imayoshi gasped. It felt so sensational, and yet it sent chills down his spine. The wound was slowly dissipating.

"Better?" Hanamiya curtly asked. This boy was a first, usually he just tortured the people of Teiko for fun, but this boy felt different.  
Imayoshi sensed this change of heart and immediately dropped the 'innocent boy' act and touched his cheek. _Would it work?_

"Would you believe me if I told you I could read minds?" Another blood curdling smirk was plastered on his well featured face, and Hanamiya found himself conceding, giving a slight nod.

"I believe you." _We are the same kind?_

"Can Devils grant wishes too?" _How thirsty._

"It depends." _Two can play a game._

"Well, simply put, I want to rule the world. Would you care in assisting me?" _How thrilling._

Now, it was Hanamiya's turn to flash a wicked grin. _We're both playing a dangerous game, I like the sound of this._

"My, my. What lofty ambitions. Unfortunately, we share goals. I'd love to." _Enthrall me more?_

Hanamiya took Imayoshi in.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am so sorry but imma kill poor Hanamiya here (´****；****д****；****`) but it will be for the progression heh and ImaHana (side-pairing/ #shippingofassholes) will kick off my cardverse fantasie~ (hopefully I'll think of a way to revive him) ****ヾ****(*´∇`)****ﾉ ****enjoy!**

Days and months flew by, and Imayoshi Shouichi grew up to be a fine young man.  
The start of their friendship and budding romance was sparked by the then innocent yet audacious ideas of the bespectacled boy.

Imayoshi still follows Hanamiya most of the time, and sometimes goes down to the villages to play his mind games or purchase random objects, and rarely comes home empty handed: he always returns with different gifts and presents to give his 'kouhai'. (This boy's mind fascinates Hanamiya so much, but not that he'll ever say.)  
The two of them were inseparable, and as much as they would never admit, they had slowly crept into a very special place in each other's hearts.

Every day came with little surprises, as though they were a married couple.

"When I die, you can rule in my place," Hanamiya had once mused.  
A thirsty Imayoshi had always held Hanamiya accountable for that-  
What he didn't know was that it was a plea, not a promise.  
-

"Mako-chan! See what I brought you!" an excited Imayoshi cried, tackling the winged creature.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop that awful nickname?" Hanamiya sighed, yet he was masking his anticipation. Shouichi's surprises were boundless.

"There." Shouichi gently tilted his adorable Mako-chan's chin and placed two cherry blossoms into his hair.  
"See? You look wonderful. It matches your name, too." He adds cheekily with a big grin.

Hanamiya fought the fierce blush that was about to arise. He feigned exasperation:  
"Shouichi, I know the direct translation of my name is 'flowery truth', but males don't suit flowers," he sighs again, like a parent explaining to a little boy for the umpteenth time that plates and spoons couldn't be eaten.

_To think they called me a 'Bad Boy'. What would they think if they saw me so vulnerable and falling prey to this non-mythical creature?_

"But to me you're breathtaking," Shouichi breathes, knowing Mako-chan loves this timbre of his voice. He gently delivers Hanamiya a kiss on the temple, causing the other to finally succumb and bury his face into Imayoshi's chest.  
"Now your face matches the shade of the flowers perfectly," he whispers, feeling the grip on his shirt tighten. His Mako-chan was just too adorable.  
-

"Guess what I brought you today?" Imayoshi chirped.

"I. Don't. Care." Hanamiya growled, a little pissed off.

Imayoshi hid the bar he brought back into his shirt pocket, (created by Mako-chan's 'fairy dust'.) Slyly, he pulled Hanamiya into a tight embrace, causing the scowl to deepen further.

"Who was she?" The question shot through gritted teeth and breaking the awkward silence, since Hanamiya stayed rigid and refusing to relax into Imayoshi's cuddle.

"Oh, you mean the pretty village girl with sparkling eyes and two plaits?" Imayoshi feigned innocence, swearing he almost saw the other pout.

"You seemed so happy with her.." Hanamiya mumbled, jealousy boiling within. He turned his head sharply while saying so, refusing to remain any eye contact with Imayoshi.

"Her voice was really sweet, and she-"

"Shut up!" Hanamiya lost it, and yelled, breaking out of Imayoshi's grasp. Just as he turned to go hide someplace else, wrenching his way out.

"Ah, Mako-chan's not jealous, are you?" Imayoshi's rhetoric caused Hanamiya to stop dead in his tracks. _Screw you,_ Hanamiya cursed, _taking you in ams liking you are my biggest regrets._ "Am not.." he softly mumbled.

_Why the hell was he all soft and girly and shy around this four eyes jerkface? Where did the merciless Makoto go?_ He chided himself, squeezing his eyes shut.

"I'm sorry, Mako-chan.. Besides, you saw us and you made sure she tripped and fell flat on the ground, didn't you?" Imayoshi chuckled. Taking a small gasp as a yes, he added "I saw your fairy dust~"  
Sly arms turned Hanamiya aroung to face Imayoshi, and with a swift yank he fell into Imayoshi's lap.

"That's not fair, you asshole!" Hanamiya huffed.

Said person recieved a chaste kiss on his flaming cheeks.

"So what did you get me?" Hanamiya asked, finally calming down.

"Here." Imayoshi handed him a 100% cacao dark chocolate bar.

"It's so bitter, it's sour. Just like you." Imayoshi sighed contentedly, looking at the sort-of-beaming Hanamiya before his eyes.

_I know, it's my favourite, stupid._  
-

Imayoshi lay sprawled on the soft dry grass, shifting and curling as and when to adjust to a comfortable position.

Hanamiya, who particularly liked seeing people in their vulnerable states, wore his haughty smirk and quietly sneaked to find an empty spot next to the bespectacled man.

Taking off Imayoshi's glasses, _how careless, _Hanamiya realised how close he was and in that exact moment he actually thought the sleeping creature looked so _beautiful. _So peaceful, those lidded eyes and soft parted lips...

He was tackled by the older male, so that they were facing each other at a close proximity, in each other's embrace.

"Why, did you forget I could read minds?"

_Well, shit._

"Would you like to kiss me, Mako-chan?"

Hanamiya vowed this four eyes jerkface was going to pay.

"Mako-chan is scared? Shy? Or is he just-"

Hanamiya was done with this shitty brat. He just forcefully kissed Shouichi, by pulling his head closer. He took the other's shock to his advantage, letting himself into the orifice.

_This is what you get, you asshole._ _How dare you underestimate me._

Days and months flew by, and Imayoshi Shouichi grew impatient. The angel and demon within him began to fight. He left home for a few days to somewhere the Devil wouldn't find. He was feeling conflicted, internally fighting himself;

_**Who was the one who trapped you here for so long?**_

_But because of him didn't you learn what love and trust were?_

_**He caused you misery. Imprisoned you here for a promise he has yet to fulfil.**_

_But you love him, don't you? You-_

_**Power or love?**_

_But he loves you too, doesn't he? Won't he give you all that he can? He promised-_

_**When there is power and title, you think he won't forgo affection and opt for his pride? His status?**_

_Shouichi! Wake up! He loves you, he does and you know it! Shou-_

Imayoshi gave in. He fell prey to the dark side.

He came back home one day, finally- Hanamiya was worried sick- and when Hanamiya met a dark expression on the other man's face, the worry tripled.

"Shouichi! Where did you go? I was so worried, did you know I-" Imayoshi reciprocated the tugging of his shirt by a tight embrace.

"I'm so sorry Makoto, I'm so so sorry." he voiced in a hushed whisper. What Hanamiya did not see was the sharp glint of the dagger tightly clenched in Imayoshi's hand.

_I am so sorry, my dearest Makoto._

And he stabbed Hanamiya in the gut. The convulsed look on Hanamiya's face burned into Imayoshi's brain. His eyes reflected betrayal and confusion. Imayoshi at once regretted his impulsive, reckless decision;

"Why, Shouichi? Why? I loved you so much and you-" he hissed at the blood gushing out. It was a deep cut, a cut designed to deliver a fatal dose of blood loss.

Both of them, deep in embrace, eyes never leaving the other, started to cry.

"I was impulsive- I couldn't think straight- you were right- I am horrible- I- I was impatient- I wanted the world- and I neglected the best thing I was given- I- I-" tears fell from the prideful Imayoshi's eyes like a waterfall.

Seeing Hanamiya a writhing mess put Imayoshi's actions to shame.

"I don't even dare to ask for your forgiveness, I-" his voice came out as a small plea.

Hanamiya stroked his cheek, wordlessly comforting the other. "I- I'm sorry- for lying- it was just to keep you next to me-" his words were slurring, barely audible.

Imayoshi hugged Hanamiya's slowly hardening form, regret flooding his whole brain. _The fuck was I thinking?_

"Shou- Shouichi- I- I lo-"

_I love you, Shouichi._

Hanamiya Makoto died.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for so many views, I am humbled by the number (even though it may not be many to others), but I still appreciate each and everyone of you so thank you all so much! "****ヽ****(´▽****)****ノ****"** **thank you!(why am I so excited knb is taking over my life) haha and now whenever I say Makoto I think of Mako-chan from free! (≧▽≦) enjoy!**

Imayoshi placed all the flowers he found in the dying woods into his darling Makoto's hair, decorating his body with beautiful petals: Draped around his body, like a charm for protection.

Imayoshi carried Hanamiya's body so carefully and delicately as though it would break if not handled with care. Imayoshi became dull, like a living corpse. Regret was all that was left incorporated. Recklessness. Folly.

Imayoshi gently let the body sink into a river, where he would fish for their dinner occasional. He smiled forlornly as he recollected:

"Mako-chan, would you catch me if I fall?" He asked cheekily, feet unsteadily balancing on unstable stones, on the verge of tripping any moment into the waters.

He received an ignorant harrumph from Hanamiya, and continued pestering the boy munching on 100% cacao chocolate.

"Mako-chan~ would you- Ah!" Imayoshi tried to repeat his question, but caused him to lose balance and trip. Luckily, a bat like wing swooped with such speed and it caught both of them at a close proximity. Hanamiya peered into his eyes, full of wonder and curiosity.

"What would I do without you?" He murmured, before lying down to savour his chocolates bar. Shouichi had brought it for him after all.

In that moment, Imayoshi had sworn to keep Makoto alive, protect him at all costs for as long as he lived; But who knew- within love resided vengeance and hunger for power: perhaps that was what had drawn the two individuals together in the first place.

When Hanamiya's body sank, and he looked peaceful. _So, so peaceful. _His hair flowed into the water with such grace- limbs sinking like they were bidding Imayoshi farewell. Then, he heard voices. Inviting him into the waters.

"Shouichi, come to me; " it was a whisper, but Makoto's voice nonetheless. It was a taunting whisper, an invitation;

Imayoshi fell back, succumbing to guilt, giving the surface of the water a kiss, before he felt his whole weight plunging down, just like how Hanamiya had fallen, but with less grace. What Imayoshi thought was that it was atonement for his sins- to die by Makoto's side was such a heavenly way to die; But no. It was a gateway back to Hell.

-  
Imayoshi was half conscious, it felt surreal: he couldn't open his eyes, and he felt surrounded by liquid, but he could breathe. He couldn't see.

"Shouichi..." he felt icy cold hands cover his eyes. _Makoto?_ he tried to speak, but he couldn't. "Shhhh... Count to five and open your eyes." Those hands released their phantom like contact, and Imayoshi felt a sinister chill run down his spine.

His eyes fluttered open as instructed, and Imayoshi found himself in a cave of some sort. Lying on a bed of ice, with an emitted effect of dry ice in water, lay Hanamiya's body, wings folded back and lying there.  
"Makoto!" Imayoshi felt the pang of guilt and regret overwhelm him once again.

He was supposed to _die. _How the hell did he end up in this cave like thing? It was dark, and there were weird orange flames flickering on and of everywhere. It was eerie, but what was flickering lights and dark shadows swirling when you loved the Devil?

"Imayoshi Shouichi." A deep voice resonated.

"Wha-" Imayoshi felt himself being pinned to the floor beside Hanamiya by dark ominous shadows, like the clouds that had led him to Hanamiya's camaraderie.

"You do not need to know who I am." The voice changed into a raspy whisper.

"You killed him!" It cackled, "Such fearlessness!"

"Imayoshi Shouichi... We have seen Hanamiya's memories as he entered the water- it was a portal back to Hell. You are currently in Hell, to be exact. " The voice laughed a sinister chuckle.

"We know you want him back, don't you?"

"Yes, I- I-" Imayoshi struggled to speak, feeling the force on his neck tighten.

"Then why did you kill him?!" A voice screamed at him.

Imayoshi started to feel tears stream down his face. "I will do anything to get him back- even if I stay in Hell forever- I just want to stay beside him," Imayoshi quietly stated.

"Such bravado!" A nasal whisper echoed.

There was a hum in response. "Very well. We shall have a bet, shall we? The prophecy is written, the next Devil will also fall-" the ghostly voice murmured.

"But it is unsaid what colour it's wings are. If you guess it right, the two of you can live as ordinary people: but Hanamiya will lose his wings."

"You can't do that! He loves his wings!" Imayoshi roared, protectiveness taking over.

"Poor thing." The spiteful voice snarled with sarcasm. The grip around his body was loosened.  
"Boy, we are giving you a second chance to _live_. What more do you want?" The voice harshly spat.

Imayoshi ignored it, and walked over to Hanamiya. He softly planted a kiss on his forehead, caressing his hair. Hanamiya's features had not changed, he just looked extremely tired. Imayoshi swept back a wisp of stray hair. His hair was turning grey for some reason. Was he cold? Imayoshi brought the body near to him. _I was wrong. I'll protect you now._

"Will it hurt?" Imayoshi asked the presence. "Makoto without his wings, I mean."

The evil presence laughed gleefully. "Do you think it will hurt as much as having the person you love _stab_ you for power?" Imayoshi started to weep, mourning for his immaturity, for the loss of his love.

He glanced once more at the serene corpse. _I love you, Makoto._ _I trust you._

"Grey." Imayoshi firmly replied, fighting back newly formed tears from looking at how defenceless Makoto was. _Blessyou, Makoto._

"I choose grey."

Haizaki Shougo was an angel, banished from Heaven. A fallen angel. He bore wings with feathers, just like an angel with snowy white wings, but tainted. Tainted a dark grey, almost black.

The new chosen reincarnation, he was quite similar to Hanamiya, but also quite different. Being a past angel, he still had the capacity to grant wishes, but with a price. Hence he took on the role as Joker: and to let the people know of his new existence, he commanded war.

He threw the lands, mainly of the six villages of Seirin, Rakuzan, Touou, Kaijou, Shuutoku and Yosen, alongside smaller tribes into rivalry and chaos. This was the second war that had befallen: the first being that when Hanamiya first came, thus leading to the formation of the prominent six villages.

But Haizaki Shougo had plans of his own.

Haizaki was different. He was cruel, but he still had a little ounce of feeling- from once being an angel. But he harboured a playful streak, the trait that had caused him to be exiled from Heaven. Rage, fury and resentment soon led to his current predicament.

He set out to find the six individuals he would grant wishes to- whilist torturing people and playing pranks on common folk. The lands of Teiko were tossed without a care into utter pandemonium, but Haizaki did not care. He decided to vent his anger on the people, much so like Hanamiya: for what he had deserved, but refused to accept.

_I shall choose one from each village, _he mused. _The ones who will try to lead their land out of this disaster;_ _and hopefully... they fail miserably?_

"Please, don't go! I don't even know your name! Please!" A fierce looking little boy yelled. Seirin was being separated, forming two different borders due to different ideals. Lovers were torn apart, relatives and even family may have been segregated.

"Little boy blue!" The little boy with bushy eyebrows and dull red hair tried to retaliate against the guards, but to no avail. Guards and soldiers were shoving and pushing the villagers, splitting the mass sea of people into half.

They ruthlessly shoved: it was their job, hired to assure safety and quarantine- not to care if civilians were united with people they loved. They didn't have the patience and time to check. They just pushed.

A little boy with big wondrous powder blue orbs started to cry, hands outreached for the redhead. "No!" He softly spoke, but nobody heard for his presence was hardly felt amongst the screams and wails.

"Little boy blue! Don't go!" The redhead was being chucked and kicked for trying to rebel to the other side. Some officer had even shouted at him. _No... _he sobbed _No!_

The boy with big blue eyes waved a silent goodbye, fighting back the tears stinging his eyes, hand holding onto a flower that the other had given back to him. _It's goodbye for real, Tiger-kun. I hope we meet again._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This was typed at 3am because I couldn't sleep. ****｢****(****ﾟﾍﾟ****) Please pardon me if there are any mistakes or typos!(i hope not) _'' Also, it would be great to know what you guys think. Is this good? Or is this actually quite horrible? ψ(._. ) Anyways, enjoy!**

[Flashback:]

"Come on!" Kagami Taiga called, holding Kuroko Tetsuya's hand as they wandered off into the woods.

Being eight year olds, they had often been lonely as their parents were out working or gone and there was nobody at home. They had met while at the marketplace, and Kagami had shared his food with a starving Kuroko, who wandered the streets. Making use of his lack of presence, he easily stole to get by.

Hiding in alleys and stealing to make sure he wouldn't die of starvation, he was caught by Kagami, a fruit seller's son. Kagami offered "little boy blue" an apple, and the two hit off. Despite the little words exchanged, the silence between them was comfortable.

They never told each other their names: they just called each other in their unique ways. Kagami had given Kuroko a daisy- "small, delicate and pretty like you," Kagami had once confessed, while the two little boys were shyly conversing. The woods was their escape: some place only they knew.

Sitting on a log, Kuroko had hummed a soft tune whilst weaving something to give in return to "Tiger-kun", as he acclaimed, while the other plopped down and gazed at the sky. With a soft thud, a flower crown was planted into red strands.

Kagami plucked it off to get a good look at his return gift. "Eh, this is for girls!" Kagami said, face red. Only Kuroko had managed to make his little heart thump so fast.

"Tiger-kun doesn't like it?" The bluenette questioned, a small frown accompanying a pout.

"N-no, I mean like... uh, I, uh, you'd look nicer with it!" He fidgeted before tossing it back to land perfectly onto blue tufts. Kuroko giggled slightly, and gave the redhead a little kiss on the cheek.

"Nobody has ever said that." He bluntly admitted. "I like Tiger-kun very much."

"Ah?! What! I-" he scratched the back of his head. "I was telling the truth, little boy blue!" Honestly, he looked adorable with a crown of white and pink flowers. _Like an angel; _little Kagami thought.

"See you tomorrow, Tiger-kun. I need to make sure I find a place to sleep."

And then he vanished without a trace.

Kagami would often treat Kuroko to exotic foods, and he loved watching Kuroko eat. Those blue orbs would always widen in surprise at a newly introduced edible, and would give a small smile reserved only for Kagami.

They were awfully fond of each other, and seemed to understand the other. Like soulmates, as one would say. They were like light and shadow- Kagami lit up Kuroko's life, and Kagami found someone dependable, someone who would stick to him through thick and thin, as if he was his shadow.

After the fact that his one and only companion was gone had sank in, Kuroko aimlessly wandered into an alley and tried to sleep.

"Where are you now, Tiger-kun?" He mumbled quietly, forlorn. He felt lost. His friend was gone, almost like losing his family all over again. Nostalgia engulfed the little boy, and he started to sniffle, secretly hoping these tears would eventually will him to sleep.

He heard something land before him. It was a very tall, grey haired person. He wore half a mask that covered his face, like the phantom of the opera.

"Who- who are you?" The bluenette asked in monotone. "I don't have any food or drink to steal from."

He grey haired person spread his wings.  
"I am the Joker." Haizaki announced, and Kuroko seemed unfazed. He had read far and wide, and the supernatural was a common occurrence in his stolen fantasy novels._Nothing scares me anymore._

The Joker inched forward, getting a better look at Kuroko.

"Little boy blue..." he mused, licking his lips. Azure orbs widened immediately. _How...? _The Joker looked like an angel in the evening glow of the sky, signalling a long tiresome day coming to its end.

"I am the Joker. Nothing escapes me." he said bemused. "I can grant wishes, boy. But with a price."

Kuroko mustered up his courage. "What must I pay? I have nothing to offer," he pathetically expressed.  
The Joker laughed, and merely replied: "That will be Heaven's will, child. Most probably it will be the next most important thing. Your payment will be imprinted on your wrist. When the time comes, you will pay off your debt."

Kuroko hesitated for a moment.

"I want to find Tiger-kun and stay with him forever."  
A determined glint shone in his endless pools of blue, with a soft orange glow of the setting sun adding to the effect of his sincere yearning.

The Joker blew silvery dust, and it circled Kuroko, before he felt something smart a little at his wrist.

"Little boy blue shall pay 'Heart's Desire'. " the Joker murmured, and he flapped his wings to find the other five. Along the way, he secretly marked some others. _The puppets that will contribute to the success of my show._

Kuroko watched him disappear into the sky, trailing fingers over those two words. Heart's Desire. _I guess I'll see you soon, Tiger-kun?_

With that, Kuroko somehow felt slightly more comforted and coaxed himself to sleep, now having something to look forward to.

The villages of Touou and Kaijou were closely aligned, seeing that they shared some boarders. War had toppled the villagers trust in each other, and the two villages refused to cooperate with one another, deceit and greed having clouded them.

A little Aomine and Kise were hiding, in a dilapidated house in shackles near a forested area. "Aominecchi, are you sure we will be safe?" Kise whispered, afraid.

"Shush, baka, or they'll hear us!" Aomine hissed. The guards were on the look out for anyone left, for the two villages were preparing for a full out war, to have one dominate the other. Children and women were also no exception to the rule. They were going all out to fight: to conquer the other's land.

Kise really missed those days where the two of them scrambled in the woods, while Aomine caught crayfish and cicadas and Kise merrily singing and dancing while picking flowers and berries.  
Even though Aomine would sometimes scare him with disgusting worms or things like that, both of them complimented each other, and even though they never admitted it, they extremely enjoyed each other's company.

Kise being rather effeminate and Aomine being very cocky and manly all the more spurred their dependence and a boost in their relationship, with Aomine protecting Kise from bullies and Kise taking care of Aomine physically and mentally.

"My my, what do we have here?" Haizaki spoke, alerting the two children of his presence. Perched on a tree, he adopted a laid back position, hands behind his head while leaning against the tree trunk. _That was easy, killing two birds with one stone. What a find._

"Oi, who the hell are you!" Aomine shouted back. "Can't you see we're hiding?!" _What a sulky child._

Haizaki hopped down, mask still framing half his portrait.

"I am the Joker. I could grant you a wish, but with a price." He smirked. Really, children were too easy to predict. It was always nonchalance, shock, or surprise.

The tanned boy exchanged looks with the pretty blonde one. _Are we dreaming? _They seemed to ask each other.

"No, this is real. I can grant you anything. Anything at all." He reassured.

"Ano, since you know magic, mister Jokercchi, what will be the outcome of this Touou-Kaijou war?" The blonde one blurted.

"Good question. Nothing. The outcome is nothing." The two kids jaw dropped, not knowing what to think.  
"B-but they are going to fight!" Kise said, eyes watering.

"Pretty boy, I have the power to reform this whole land. I can do whatever I want. _I _call the shots in _my _game." The Joker scoffed.

The tanned boy stepped forward. "You'll really grant anything?" Aomine eyed the Joker suspiciously. Haizaki used his silver dust to levitate the boy.

"Believe me now? " he ask drily, and Aomine just nodded. _Wow._

"Tell me. What is it that heart of yours wishes for, hmm?"

"C-can we make our wishes in private? I mean-" Kise nervously started, not wanting to offend anyone.

"As you please."

They decided then and there that they would take turns behind the house to make their wishes.

"Aominecchi will go first!" The cheerful puppy-like boy exclaimed.

Once Kise was out of earshot, Aomine told Haizaki straight in the face: "I want to rule. I want to be king." _Such arrogance and pride._

"Very well."

Silver dust swirled, and Aomine felt the same smarting on his wrist. _Reason to fight, _it read.

"When the time comes, you shall pay your price." The Joker tapped at Aomine's wrist. He was dismissed and Kise quickly ran over.

"Will we remember anything?"

"You ask too many questions for your age, pretty boy." Haizaki sighed. "But I don't know what the future holds, boy. I wish I did, though." He smiled wistfully.

"So. What will yours be?"

"I... just want to be important to someone..." Kise bashfully kicked the ground. "And I also want Aominecchi to remember me, if that's even possible," he mumbled after, eyes still trained on his bare feet. A small explanation of "since he always teases me and makes me happy and I like Aominecchi a lot," followed suit.

"Granted." Caramel eyes perked up, and silver mist surrounded the blonde.

'Forbidden flower,' Kise's wrist stated.

"Thank you," Kise breathed, before running back to find his Aominecchi.

The Takaos and Midorimas had been neighbours and feuding families for as long as the villagers could remember. This clash was widely known throughout Shuutoku.  
The Midorima family believed in luck and horoscopes, and how fate was determined by the stars and alignment etcetera.  
On the other hand, the Takao household bore strong beliefs as to how luck and fate were utter nonsense, as they vouched for the scientific side of things. Both families never saw eye to eye, and forbid their children to meet.

However, curiosity killed the cat. One day, both eight year old sons met at a library. While the bespectacled Midorima opted for a science novel, the lively Takao chose a book on astrology, titled Oha-Asa. They were reading simplified versions of issues the opposite party sided with, and it wasn't long before they discovered they were not supposed to meet.

"Uh oh." The two of them said in unison. But they wanted to know each other more, curiosity and intrigue was gnawing at them. But it was done. Introductions were made and they couldn't undo it. As time grew by, it had become almost a routine, a regiment that they would meet in secrecy once a week at the library.

Nobody knew, and neither told their families, for fear of the worst to come. Attachment soon deposited itself and it would not do if they didn't see each other at their stipulated spot.

However, both parents soon grew worried and suspicious as to why their child kept insisting on going to the library for no rhyme or reason. They each followed their own children, and eventually found out the truth.

Both families accused each other's child for seducing their own, seeing that this relationship was a disgrace, something shameful and disgusting. Both boys were tearfully separated,and the Takaos moved away.

For the first time in his life, the stoic Midorima Shintarou shed a tear. He drowned himself in absorption of knowledge,and refused to acknowledge anything else. This worsened his antisocial behaviour, and secluded him into his mask of stoicness.

Walking down the path to the library to return the book he finally beared to give back, (it being the last book Takao ever recommended), Midorima skimmed through the yellowed pages he knew so well- giving it one last look- before something flitted out.

It was a note. "Shin-chan should smile more!" It plainly stated, in a somewhat crooked hand, with a smiley attached at the end. _Great, now I won't return this book after all._

He grumbled something incorrigible, before bumping into somebody on the desolate way home.

"Sorry, nanodayo," he laconically stated, but the figure didn't move.

He looked up, and long lashed eyes blinked in confusion.

"I've been looking for you."

"Joker? I recognise the mask from a book."

Haizaki laughed. _Finally, someone who knows._

"Wonderful attempt, boy. You are right. For that, I will grant you a wish. Although you have to pay a price,"

After muttering something about horoscopes and lucky items, Midorima proceeded to ask, "Even if it's something labelled 'not right'?"

Haizaki frowned. "A wish is a wish. I don't think there are any rights or wrongs, I guess?" _Seriously, what is wrong with this megane?_

"Then... I want to marry Takao."

Haizaki resisted the urge to laugh. _Aww, how adorable. And that serious look..! Explains the weird question._

"I see." With a snap of his fingers, the silver dust fluttered around the verdant haired boy. "The words on your wrist you will pay in due course." He depaered, leaving the bookworm to his own devices.

On his wrist engraved the words 'Fatal Attraction'.

**A/N: I hope this was okay! Σ(****) Whee childhood!KagaKuro + AoKise & Romeo and Juliet!MidoTaka /w\ sorry, this is all my brain can conjure for the time being. (I am so tired) ε-(´****・｀****)**  
**I don't particularly like long A/Ns or those 'give me 1000+ reviews or i won't update' (that is plain mean to your lovely readers ****ヽ****(****ﾟ****Д****ﾟ****)****ﾉ ****) etc, so I shall try not do what I dislike onto you cuties. Good night! (´****；****д****；****`)**


End file.
